


I Hate How Much I Love You

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [48]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sexual Content, The pronouns in this are vague on purpose so that it can fit with either of the tagged pairings, so read it how you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Not!Fic about how Derek and Stiles would have angry hate sex that would devolve into loving gentle sex because they actually don't hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I got the following messaged from an anon on Tumblr: "So remember the Anon who asked about the hate sex? What if after they've done the deed, one of them (Dean or Derek) just start crying and letting all their fears out because they don't want to have angry fear sex, they want gentle touches and kisses"
> 
> This is my response.
> 
> The Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/94825153403/so-remember-the-anon-who-asked-about-the-hate-sex-what).

You mean [this anon](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/94771588958/are-you-still-taking-prompts-bc-i-have-a-need-for-a).

Also, I may have misread your ask and immediately jumped to Dean/Derek instead of Dean(/Cas) OR Derek(/Stiles). HAHAHAHA (hey it’s one of my crack ships don’t judge).

BUT ugh you two anons.

Like I mean OBVIOUSLY this would happen, I mean come on, I’m not cruel. I’m all about the happy endings. They wouldn’t continue to have hate sex because they /actually/ hate each other. It’s all to cover up the fact that they actually fiercely love each other and HOW DARE THEY jump into danger and risk their life when the other one cares about them so deeply.

Because you know that one or both of them would totally do that. They would just throw themselves in the way of some oncoming threat, and the other would get so fucking pissed because DON’T THEY REALIZE THEY COULD HAVE DIED. I don’t give a fuck that you have supernatural powers, or that you are smart and know how to handle a gun/bat, that you know what you’re doing. Because IT. DOESN’T. MATTER.

WHAT IF.

What if something had happened, you would have left me alone and no kind of demon deal or supernatural miracle would have taken away the image of seeing you die and bleed out in my arms.

And of course this is all shouted and yelled at each other while they strip and rip clothes off each other and slam the other against walls and doors and throw them on to a bed. And the other hates how much the other’s words are true, that they would have thought the same thing, been angry about the same goddamn thing if the other had been in their position. And they’re sorry. They didn’t realize. They didn’t realize until how much the other cared about them, how much the other loved him, and how much he feels the same way.

So when it actually gets down to the sex, they’re both naked and sweaty and grinding down on each other, lips red and swollen from biting hard kisses. They actually take it incredibly slow, take their time slicking each other up, press gentle kisses all along their neck and chest. They’re almost agonizingly slow when finally entering, and the thrusts are just as long and deep and the rhythm is steady and strong but it never speeds up or gets frantic.

Because it’s not about getting off now and letting off steam and anger and fear and frustration. It’s about making love. Taking the time to enjoy the other person to feel every twitch of muscle, to hear every pant and moan, to taste every inch of skin, to savor each other because they are both alive and together and in love.

And they do come eventually, but it’s almost a surprise when it happens because they were too wrapped up into each other to even notice. Because they were focussing on the other person, on the way their cheeks flushed, how their eyelids fluttered with every thrust, how wonderful their name sounded on the other’s tongue, how beautiful they looked.

And when they finally come down from the high, they just wrap around each other and share lazy, tender kisses for hours, not caring about how dirty or sticky or sweaty they are because the one person they care about the most and would never be separated from is in their arms, safe and warm and solid.

And they’re never letting them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
